Reid Cheats
by IThinkI'veLostMyMind
Summary: I was a bit tired of all the fics where Derek cheats on Spencer and since I've not found a really good one where Spencer cheats on Derek I decided to write one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS and unfortunately just because they are in my dreams Morgan and Reid do not belong to me.

I was a bit tired of all the fics where Derek cheats on Spencer but none where Spencer cheats on Derek so I decided to write one. This will be mpreg but fairly non-descriptive. Any-who, enjoy!

Walking into the BAU Penelope Garcia was ready for another day of helping and monitoring her babies so that they stayed safe when fighting the psychos. On her way to her bunker, she heard voices, which was odd because she was early. Hotch did not even come in this early. Walking toward said voices, she smiled in recognition. It was her genius baby and the boss man.

'The means my ChocoGod is here!',' Penelope thought in glee. She crept closer to the room with the intent of bursting in but the conversation she heard stopped her short.

"We can't keep doing this Aaron. I love Derek; we can't keep sneaking around behind his back." Reid said desperately.

Garcia gasped. She could not- no, would not- believe that her genius baby was talking about what she thought. It was preposterous. However, Hotch's response sealed it.

"It's been six months Spencer, he won't find out."

'No! Spencer was cheating on Derek, and with Hotch!' At the sound of sighs and small chaste kisses Garcia slowly backed away, she did not want to hear anymore. She was going to go to her bunker and pretend that this was some bad dream or alternate universe, because she knew that Spencer loved Derek. They were married…had been for three years. In addition, they were expecting…,

'I'm so sorry my ChocoBunny; this is going to break your heart.' Garcia thought as she wiped her tears away.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope sniffled. "I- I… I didn't mean to hear. I swear I didn't mean to but I thought that you were here and I was gonna burst in and shock you guy's but-,"

"Whoa, whoa what are you talking about, what didn't you mean to hear?" Derek asked cutting off her ramble.

She looked up at him and wondered if she should tell him. It would break him, he loved Spencer so much and he was only now starting tostarting to rely on the rest of the team, opening up and truly trusting them and not just her and Spencer.

"Baby Girl? I'm waiting, what's got you crying so early?" He gave her a soft smile of comfort.

"God I wish I didn't have to do this. I am so sorry." Morgan did not like where this was going. He steeled his heart for the blow he knew was going to come. "You know that I love you and that I would never wish anything bad on anyone-,"

"Just tell me." Derek commanded softly.

"Your Spencer is sleeping with Hotch." Morgan must have wokenhave woken up in an alternate universe becauseuniverse because what Garcia was telling him just wasn't possible.

"You're wrong." Derek responded without hesitation.

"No, I'm not. I've never lied to you before and I wouldn't just make this up. I came in this morning, super early and I heard them. I thought you were here too. But it's been going on for six months."

There was the blow he was waiting for; doing the math in his head, his heart broke. "Those aren't my kids?" He whispered looking into her eyes.

"I don't know. I walked away before I could hear anything else. I am so sorry Derek." He pulled her into a tight hug and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you Baby Girl. I know you always have my back."

"Yeah, I wish that I never had to tell you."

"So do I." Pulling away Derek schooled his features he wouldn'twould not let on that anything was wrong. He'dHe would investigate, not that he didn't trust Penelope…he just wanted evidence. He knew what to look for now.

"I have to get to the conference room and you need to get to your bunker.

Penelope looked on worriedly. "Okay. Are you going to be alright?" She was hesitant to let him go.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just do me a favor and don'tdo not say anything. Don't let on that anything is different."

"Okay."

"Alright, I'll see you later baby girl."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3

Through the briefing, Derek was amazed that he didn't rip Hotch's head off and spit down his throat. He saw the footage, had Garcia pull it up and send it to his phone. He just needed to know for sure, and now he did. He couldn't believe that Spencer would do this to them.

Derek didn't know if he could forgive Spencer, especially with the doubt of paternity hanging over his head. That hurt the most. Just the thought of those not being his children tore at Derek. It wasn't fair.

He just wanted to go home and curl up in his bed but he couldn't because they had a case. 'Great five hours on a flight with Spencer and Hotch, must be my lucky day.' Derek thought sardonically. Luckily his Baby Girl was gonna be there too.

Spencer couldn't figure out what was wrong with Derek. He was usually all over him by now. Just touching him and rubbing his belly talking to the babies. But not today, today he was quiet and withdrawn and Spencer didn't know why.

He was in his seventh month of pregnancy and everything was becoming too much. His marriage was beginning to suffer and this affair with Hotch was just tearing him apart, he didn't know what to do anymore.

He remembers when it started it had been during a case where Derek had gotten upset at Spencer for once again stepping in front of danger. Spencer had been pissed at him and shouted at him that he was not a kid and that he did not need protection especially from Derek. The look on Morgan's face was enough to make Spencer take back his words but he didn't, instead he had told Derek that he was going to be rooming with Hotch that night.

Both Spencer and Derek knew that Hotch had feelings for the genius and it made Derek wary of Spencer spending too much time with him but Spencer didn't care. He ignored Derek's pleas and apologies and went to Hotch's room. He didn't intend on sleeping with Hotch, it just happened.

Hotch came into the bathroom while he was brushing his teeth and hugged him from behind. Spencer feeling the warmth and strength from the older agent leaned into his touch. The rest as they say was history. It wasn't until he found out that he was pregnant that he regretted it.

They were Derek's children but Hotch was holding out hoping that they were his. Spencer had shot down that hope real quick; despite cheating on Derek, he was not going to let someone think that Derek's children were theirs. He knew that what he was doing was wrong and that he should talk to Derek but he just couldn't. He didn't want to break his heart. He didn't want to chance Derek leaving him or divorcing him. Derek was everything to him.

Spencer sighed. Everything was a mess. He just wanted Derek to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
